


Snooker

by Minne_My



Category: Matilda (1996), The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Snooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. Chessy teaches Jennifer a game of snooker
Relationships: Jennifer Honey/Chessy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Snooker

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> https://lizmitches.tumblr.com/post/167130948510/au-where-chessy-and-miss-honey-are-gay-married

‘You’ve never played snooker?’

Miss Honey shook her head hesitantly. Truth be told, she was a little intimidated by the gregarious woman that she’d seen around for the past year. Their daughters went to the same judo class every Tuesday and while the lounge was big enough for everyone, she’d merely hovered to be included in conversation.

Today they had the lounge to themselves. Jennifer Honey wouldn’t have known what to do with a snooker table if it slapped her in the face but the other woman had taken a cue and had started preparing the table. Jennifer covertly watched her make something so mundane look good.

‘Hey. You going to come and give me a good match?’

Jennifer hadn’t realised that she’d been spotted. She mumbled an excuse but her acquaintance wasn’t having any of it. She extended her hand and introduced herself, prompting Jenifer to be sociable.

Jessie, was it? steered her over and gave her the equipment. She took off the plastic triangle and tried to explain how to start, demonstrating how to glide the cue past her fingers to tap one of the balls which fractured the triangle and then to chase the balls around the table to net them.

‘It’s a game of strategy. Once you get into it, it’s fun. Calming, even.’

Jennifer gripped the cue and tried to convince herself that it was so. The other woman scanned the table, picked out a ball and set her glass of soda directly in line to it. Told her student to angle the cue right past it _(rest it against the glass if needed, it isn’t cheating for a beginner)_ and then make a move.

Jennifer cried out in delight as she hit the ball firmly with a click, inching it closer to a net.

‘You’re getting there!’

Jessie’s smile lit her up. For the next few rounds she struggled until Jessie set the glass down as a guide and leaned in and clasped her fingers over her hand. Jennifer could feel the warmth surrounding her as Jessie guided her to hit the next ball much more concisely.

Jennifer uttered a squeak of delight as she realised that she’d netted three balls at the end of the hour.

‘There you go, you’ve done well’ her friend praised her.

Jennifer tucked her hair behind her ears, adjusted her glasses and expressed her surprise that she’d even managed it.

‘So next time, we’ll play a proper game’ Jessie said with a cheeky grin. It made Jennifer feel fluttery. She nodded shyly. The children started pouring in, chattering excitedly about what they had learned that day.

‘So I suppose I will see you next week?’ Jennifer asked hesitantly.

‘Without fail’ nodded the other woman. The twinkle in her eye gave Jennifer the courage to take on the challenge that was being handed to her. She tore off a piece of paper, scribbled her name and number it and handed it over. Jennifer looked at it and paused.

‘Oh.’

‘What?’

Jennifer could feel herself blushing.

‘Oh, I feel so silly.’

‘Why?’

Chessy. Her name was Chessy. Not Jessie.

‘I thought your name was Jessie’ she blurted out.

Chessy burst out laughing.

‘I’m so sorry’ she stammered.

‘No, don’t be. It happens all the time.’

‘Well now that I know, I won’t forget it, Chessy’ Jennifer promised.

‘See you next week, Jennifer.’

‘Oh, you can call me Jenny’ the woman said with a blush.

Chessy paused on her way out. The invitation to be on more intimate terms with the shy young mother was tempting.

‘Jenny. Til next time.’

Miss Honey nodded and her smile emerged like the sun from a cloud. Chessy smiled. She found her adorable.

Both women were dragged out of their bubble by their respective daughters but as they left for home, they were already looking forward to their next meeting.


End file.
